I'll Show You
by dreaming4onewish
Summary: After another fight with Darien, Serena is determined to prove him wrong by getting a boyfriend. Will Darien be able to win her affections back or does he still have them? S/D Season 1
1. I'll Show You

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hello! This is my first Sailor Moon story so please be nice! I know it may not be fantastically amazing but I did try! Anyways, some facts about the story. It takes place during the first season of the anime before the English episode 30. And pretend Darien never got injured, that Raye never dated Darien, and Mina already met the sailor scouts. LOL! Mkay, that's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

Today wasn't one of those typical days where she would be late to school, get detention, and then go to the arcade to angrily argue meaningless words with _him_. No, today was different. She could feel it in the bottom of her gut, a terrible feeling warning her that something was off. She frowned deeply, the edges of her lips pointing down to the ground. Slowing down her pace, she could see the Crown Arcade come into view.

She stared at her feet, watching them intently as they continued to step forward.

-CRASH!-

Her body collided hard with someone's firm body, sending her sprawling out onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed quickly, jumping onto her feet and bowing to the person who grunted softly.

"Well look who it is. Meatball Head. It's typical of you to not watch where you're going." a familiar deep voice caressed her ears.

Her cerulean eyes angrily glared upwards toward the tall handsome man with short, pitch-black hair that hung over his cobalt eyes. "Don't call me MEATBALL HEAD, you big FAT JERK!" she huffed indignantly, shaking a fist in the air. "My name is SERENA! Or are you too stupid to understand!?"

"Meatball Head." He grinned mockingly, daring her to challenge him. 'Meatball Head' was his little nickname for the cute junior high girl. She had an unusual hairstyle of two buns with long golden hair flowing out from them down to her knees; thus the name, Meatball Head. "I suppose you failed another test, didn't you? Or perhaps, a boy didn't reciprocate your sentiments."

"I'll have you know someone likes me!"

"Who, that dorky boy? Seriously, Meatball Head."

"Ooh, you insensitive jerk! No wonder why no one would ever want to hang around you! You're so heartless! You'll always be alone!" Serena screeched, her face set aflame with unadulterated rage. How dare he call her that name! And how dare he even suggest such an idiotic idea!

Suddenly, their teasing was no longer a playful banter but a word-sparring battle. Her words struck a cord in him like a thunderbolt electrifying his cold heart. Her words were so true and hurtful. Never in his life had he found someone who cared about him. The world always seemed to be fighting against him, ruining his chance of happiness. His eyes hardened like steely stones, returning an irate glare at the younger girl. "Any boy in his in right mind would never date you. You're just a useless crybaby that's selfish, bratty, ditzy, and klutzy." he spat irrationally, personally offended by her words. "And if those reasons don't keep the boys away, your meatballs are definitely more than enough."

A gasp flew from her lips, his words echoing throughout her mind. _Just a useless crybaby…selfish…bratty…useless…crybaby…_ Tears filled her eyes but she suppressed them. His words stung more than anything else in the world. Even the fights with the Negaverse creeps never hurt her this bad. "I don't care what you say, Darien! At least I have a heart!"

Serena ran past the arcade before allowing her tears to flow free. Was that all she was to him? A useless crybaby? And to think she had a crush on him… she still did. _I'll show him_. Of course, she'll show him that she was capable of getting a boyfriend other than the school dweeb, Melvin. She just had to find the perfect guy… like Tuxedo Mask! Though that was impossible…

More tears flooded down her cheeks as she ducked in an alleyway. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. _Oh Darien, can't you see how much I care for you? I just wish you would look at me once without saying those hurtful words.

* * *

_

"Hey Darien," greeted Andrew, a blond-haired man that worked at the arcade.

Darien let out a sigh as he sat down on a stool. "Hey Andrew."

"What's wrong? You've never looked this down." Andrew looked at his friend with apprehension.

Darien just sighed again, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He hadn't meant those hurtful words he said to Serena. He just felt so angry at her words… _You'll always be alone. Alone… _He always was alone and would die alone. His hands squeezed into a tight fist, the color draining from his knuckles. For some reason, she always brought out the monster in him. He could never bring himself to say how he truly felt about her, which was the complete opposite of what he would tell her. He cared for her… maybe even loved her.

However, he couldn't love her… He loved the princess… And at the same time, he loved Sailor Moon. _Good going, Darien. You got three girls! _His mind teased him mercilessly. He suddenly slammed a fist onto the counter, surprising Andrew.

"Earth to Darien." Andrew waved his hand in Darien's face. "Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"I… It's too hard." Darien breathed loudly. He had a crush on Serena from the moment he met her, yet he dreamed about this princess as long as he can remember. Sailor Moon as well captured his heart. She was brave, strong, innocent, and most of all, she was caring, just like Serena. Damn, what was he going to do? Getting Serena to fall in love with him was just as impossible as finding the princess.

"What is?"

"I said some hurtful things to Serena. I never meant them, honestly!" He had to apologize to her, but how? Go to her and beg her on his knees? He nearly laughed, trying to picture himself groveling at her feet. That would be so unlike him.

"I don't know why you're always so hard on that girl. She's nothing but a huge ball of happiness. You should apologize to her straightaway."

"I know… I just can't help myself. Whenever I see her, I get this feeling…"

"You love her, don't you?" Andrew asked softly.

"I don't know… I do, but I don't." Darien stood from his seat and walked to the exit. "I've got to study for a physics test tomorrow. I'll see you later, Andrew." Lifting a hand up in the air, he stepped out through the doors, heading towards his apartment.

"He must've said something terribly mean to make her skip her usual visit to the arcade." Andrew said to himself, worried about his two friends.

* * *

Serena dejectedly sauntered home, letting out a huge sigh every few steps. Did he hate her that much?

"There you are, Serena!"

Serena didn't bother to glance at the black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead that landed on her shoulder. Her heart was broken…

"I've been looking all over for you! You weren't at the arcade today." The cat instantly stopped speaking, noticing that Serena was awfully quiet. Her features softened as she gazed at the unhappy girl. "What's wrong, Serena?"

"N-nothing, Luna." Serena plastered on a fake smile to please her guardian cat. "Just worried about mother when she'll see my latest test score."

"Serena, you know you can tell me anything," Luna said comfortingly.

"No, no, nothing's wrong! Don't worry about me! I'm just fine." Serena let out a nervous chuckle.

Deciding not to push the matter, Luna just nodded her head acceptingly. "Alright. Just don't forget we have a meeting tomorrow at the temple after school."

"Me forget? Ha ha." Serena continued to walk home, secretly bummed. If only she could prove to that jerk wad that she was able to get a boyfriend. "Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a useless crybaby?"

"Well you do tend to cry a lot."

"LUNA!" Serena whined loudly, tears springing to her eyes. Maybe everyone saw her as a stupid, ditzy crybaby that had no use in the world.

"But you're not useless. You're Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. You save the world from evil. Although you aren't exactly the smartest in school, you do have the potential to do well. If you just put some effort into studying—"

"Do you think someone will like me?"

"Of course, we all like you. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina—"

"I meant a boy."

"So that's what you're worried about?" Luna sighed inwardly, wondering why she had to be the guardian of a teenager going through a hormone crisis. "What's not to like besides your whining?" She jumped off Serena's shoulder, landing on the ground gracefully.

"Is that all you see me as! A crybaby?! Well, fine! I don't want to save the universe anyways! You can have your stupid broach back." Serena ripped her broach off of her school uniform, tossing it at the cat. "Goodbye Luna." She ran away, never looking back at the surprised cat.

"Wait Serena! You can't give up on your duties! The world will be taken over by the Negaverse!" Luna's voice faded away as Serena ran further. "I must tell the girls immediately." The cat picked up the broach and hurriedly darted off to Raye's temple.

Sniffling, Serena wrapped her arms around herself. _Oh no, I over reacted…_She hadn't meant to give up on her duties. She was just so frustrated and upset by that stupid jerk, Darien. Why did she need to believe his words anyways? He had a minus zero personality. But her feelings for him made her believe everything he said.

Somehow, she had to prove him wrong. Once and for all, she would win.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if this is good enough, but if anyone would like me to continue, please review! :) Thanks!


	2. The New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hello again! First, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers for such fantastic and encouraging reviews! :) I am very thankful! :D So, here is the new chapter! I know it's kind of short, but I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer. Enjoy! :) And please do leave a review! :D I love reading them.

* * *

"I'm way late!" Serena cried, running as fast as she could to Crossroads Junior High School. If she didn't make it, this would be her third time being tardy this week! And then, Miss Haruna would give her another detention. "Please don't be late, please don't be late!" she huffed breathlessly. Rounding a corner, she ran straight into her supposedly worst enemy, Darien.

"Hey, watch it, Meatball Head!" Darien snapped, his dark blue eyes adverting to the girl below. Great, she just had to bump into him! He then frowned, still remembering her hurtful words from yesterday.

"You watch it, jerk! I don't have time for this!" She heard the school bell ring in the distance. "Wahh, you made me late!" she wailed loudly, dashing off at the speed of light. She couldn't believe he had to be in her way! After all, he was the LAST thing on earth she ever wanted to see after yesterday.

Upon entering her classroom, she ducked down and began crawling unnoticeably to her desk. She couldn't afford a detention today, especially when she had a meeting at the temple after school. She had better not be late otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of it from Raye.

Successfully climbing into her seat, she grinned triumphantly. So far so good…

"Class, we have a new student today." Miss Haruna said as the class ooh-ed and ah-ed, looking at a tall boy whose back was facing the class.

Serena's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when spotting a familiar head of perfect black hair and an ugly green jacket. Darien? The new student? Unbelievable! "NO!" she yelped, completely petrified. How could he possibly get here that fast? And she thought he was in college!

"Do you have something to say, Serena?" Miss Haruna glared at the schoolgirl who gloomily slid down her seat.

"No… I was just thinking about… how I left my homework at home." Serena fibbed with a giggle. When was Darien going to turn around and call her "Meatball Head"?

"Anyways," Miss Haruna turned her attention back to the new student, "This is David. He's a transfer student from the United States. Everyone say hello."

The boy spun around, flashing a pearly-white smile to the class as they greeted him. His emerald eyes quickly scanned the room before he glanced back at the teacher.

Serena gasped in bewilderment, learning forward in her desk with much interest. _What a hunk… _she thought with starry eyes. _I can't believe my luck! He'll be sitting next to me!_ She mentally giggled a girly laugh. _**What about Darien? **_a little voice in her head questioned. Despite her feelings for him, she had to admire a handsome guy when she saw one. And perhaps, this guy might be nicer than Darien. Her chance of talking civilly to that jerk was one to a billion!

"You'll be sitting next to Serena." Miss Haruna directed David. "Raise your hand, Serena."

Serena surprisingly raised her hand, grinning madly at the handsome boy. _In a way,_ _he sort of looks like Darien… tall and handsome…but not quite as tall as Darien... _"Hello, I'm Serena Tsukino," she eagerly introduced herself as he slid into the seat next to her.

"I'm David Knight," he replied coolly, his eyes roaming over her features.

"By chance," she nervously fiddled with her index fingers, "Do you happen to be free after school? Maybe I can show you around…"

"Sure, that'd be great." David flashed another one of his million dollar smiles, making her sigh softly.

_This day is so great! No detention and I'm going to spend time with a majorly dreamy guy. _Serena returned a grin, somehow finding his unique smile infectious. _I'll just go a little later to the temple…_ Now all she had to do was pay attention and stay awake in class to place the topping onto her perfect day.

"Now, open your English book to page…" Miss Haruna's voice faded away in Serena's mind.

All she could think about was David and unfortunately, Darien. Smirking to herself, she realized she could prove to Darien wrong. She just had to be smooth and cool so David would like her. Soon, he would ask her out and ta da, _we have a winner._ She could imagine the congratulating applauds as she would take a grand bow. '_Thank you, thank you,' _she would say while Darien would congratulate her and confess his complete and utter love for her. Then, she would have two handsome guys that love her. AHH, this was too surreal! She shook her head feverishly while blushing crimson.

"Serena!" Miss Haruna's angry voice projected across the room, spoiling Serena's dreams. "Detention!"

"But—" Serena complained, casting a longing look at David who smiled slightly.

"No buts! Next time pay attention."

"Okay," she responded dully, folding her arms under her chest while leaning backward on her chair. Suddenly a piece of paper hit the side of her face, nearly making her yelp. Her eyes trailed the offending object that landed in her lap. Grabbing it hastily, she unwrinkled the paper which read 'I'll wait for you after school. –Dave'. A smile formed on her lips as she eyed David from the corners of her eyes. He nodded nonchalantly, although she could see mirth dancing in his green eyes.

Detention probably wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Luna told me about yesterday."

"I know, I'm sorry." Serena dropped her head regretfully. "I promise I'll be a better scout."

"I know it takes a lot of strength and courage to do this, but please don't give up," Amy, her intelligent, blue haired friend said. "We need you."

"I won't let you guys down. I'll even come to the meeting, but I'll be late. I told David that I'd show him around town." replied Serena.

"Alright." Amy nodded her head. "Here, Luna told me to give you your broach back. You'll need it." She handed Serena the magical broach, smiling. "I'm glad to know that you're still part of the scouts."

"I'll try harder." Serena waved by to Amy as they both walked their separate ways. She then clipped her broach back onto her school uniform.

Once Amy was out of her view, Serena slouched down as she walked to Miss Haruna's classroom. She instantly straightened her body upon spotting David who was casually leaning against the wall outside of Miss Haruna's class. _Oh look, he even waited for me… _She smiled subconsciously as she approached him.

"Hey," she greeted rather shyly, feeling her cheeks fill with warmth.

"Miss Haruna told me to tell you detention was canceled. She's busy today." David pushed off the wall, drawing up to his full height.

"She probably got a hot date." Serena chirped, blushing when he laughed. _His laugh even sounds hot! _

"Probably. So where to?"

"The Crown Arcade! They have the Sailor V video game there, which is so fun!" Serena gushed excitedly, grabbing his arm before she began running. "This'll be great!"

"Uh, okay," he replied, surprised by her quickness. He watched her golden hair fly behind her like streamers as she increased speed. _She's pretty_ he thought silently, glancing appreciatively at her body.

_I can't wait until I see Darien's face! This is going to be so good. _She giggled cheerfully and glanced back at David.

"What's the rush?" he asked as she dragged him along.

"I just like running, that's all," she lied smoothly. If he only knew that she was trying to shove her success in that jerk's face… Although, she just had to make sure David would ask her out first. She halted abruptly, causing him to crash into her back. "Ow," Serena moaned as his tall body crushed her.

"Are you okay?" David rolled off of her. He stood up before offering a hand to her. "You could'a warned me if you were going to stop first, you know?"

Her cheeks burned red as she connected hands with him, allowing him to pull her up. This time, she came crashing into his chest, increasing her embarrassment. So much for acting smooth and cool... "Sorry!" She drew back hurriedly, bowing her head to hide her ripe tomato-colored face.

"You're a klutz," he commented with a melodic laugh. Rapidly, her face began to scrunch up with anger, believing he would insult her like Darien. But before she could ventilate her rage, he interrupted her with a cheesy grin, "Actually, I find that pretty cute."

As quick as her rage came, it dissipated into thin air. "Really?" she smiled brightly, her round eyes looking into his.

"Yes," he assured her.

"Meatball Head, what're you doing around here?" Darien approached the girl from behind, a smug smirk slipping onto his lips.

Serena spun around, pretending that she hated the college boy. "I'm going to the arcade with my friend," she replied haughtily, latching her arm onto David's. "And don't call me that!"

He was surprised inwardly; however, he never expressed his shock. "I'm surprised you actually found a boy. Did you pay him to come here?" _**Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why are you saying that to her? You were supposed to compliment her and apologize to her when you saw her! Not insult her! **_his conscious yelled at him. It was another failure for him…

"NO! He came here because he wanted to." She fought back the tears arising. How could he not see how much she wanted him to stop? How much she wished to hug him… and how much she wanted to tell him that she loved him?

"Look, man. Stop insulting her. She's a nice girl and it would be gentlemanly of you to stop bullying a junior high kid." David spoke up, glaring disdainfully at Darien.

_I know… but I can't help it… I really don't mean a word I say to her. _"Stay out of my way then." Darien spat coldly, walking away from the two. His hands tightened into balls, peeved by the young boy that was near his Meatball Head. If only he hadn't been such an idiot, she would've been his already.

He trudged on slowly, rage consuming his body. Now she had that damned boy that was following her like a lost puppy. What could he do to win her heart? He shouldn't care though since he still had Sailor Moon and the princess. But why did it hurt so much when he saw her with that boy? Closing his eyes, he counted to ten. _One…two… stupid boy… three… hate him… four…gonna hurt him… five…six… idiot… seven… him next to her… eight… he is dead… nine… ten… I think I'm crazy…_ He quickly turned around, storming his way back to the spot where Serena and the boy was to find them gone.

The boy was lucky to be out of Darien's sight, otherwise Darien would've punched the daylights out of him. Sighing, he just had to find a way for Serena to be near him. Then, he could win her heart over.

* * *

"Hey Andrew!" Serena greeted with false happiness, her eyes betraying her true feelings.

"Hi Serena." Andrew smiled but it was quickly wiped away when he spotted the tall boy behind her. He almost could've passed as Darien if he took a quick glance. "Who's your friend?"

"David." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "David, this is Andrew."

The two guys greeted each other politely, unlike Darien. The thought of Darien caused her heart to convulse with ache.

"May I borrow Serena for a moment, David?" Andrew questioned as David nodded. "It'll be quick." He pulled Serena with him to the back room of the arcade. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She tried to brush off her feelings for Darien, but it only hurt her more to think about it.

"Please don't lie to me." Andrew pleaded softly. "You're hiding something."

After a few hesitant seconds, she mumbled, "It's Darien."

"I knew it!"

"He's just so mean to me! It's like I can't do anything to please him." she cried, her tears breaking loose from their cage. "I don't want him to hate me…"

"Trust me, Serena, he by far doesn't hate you. Quite the opposite, really." Andrew comforted.

"He doesn't?" Hope glimmered in her glossy eyes. "How do you know?" She sniffled.

"I just know so." Andrew winked. "Now why don't you freshen up and go talk to your new friend?"

"Okay." Her gloomy mood seemed to lighten at his soothing words. At least Darien didn't hate her... but what did Andrew mean by 'quite the opposite'? Maybe he shared the same feelings as she did? ... _Ha ha, as if_... She could only dream upon it. She blew out a wistful sigh, dreaming about the day when Darien would return her affections.

* * *


	3. Boyfriend?

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing and wonderful Sailor Moon and co.

A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews!! :D And thanks to all those who favorited and/or put my story on their story alerts! ^^ Hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Serena apologized to her friends, taking huge gasps of air. David had went home after their visit to the arcade, so she decided to show up early to the temple.

"You're always so late, Serena! You've got to shape up!" Raye reprimanded, sending a death glare at her. "I might as well be the leader since I seem to be contributing the most effort here!"

"That's not true!" Lita yelled back, smoke arising from her head. "We all work as a team!"

"Tell Meatball Head that! She needs to step up!"

"Raye, you're so mean!" Serena burst into boisterous tears, upset that Raye was always accusing her for being so incompetent. What Raye didn't know was that being Sailor Moon took a LOT of her energy out. Destroying the Negaverse monsters drained more than half of her energy. That was why she always slept (even though she always did over sleep, the fighting was more tiring than anything) and ate. "If you don't want me to be Sailor Moon, then I can just quit!"

"Why don't you?" Raye mockingly stuck her tongue out as Serena's cries grew louder.

"Please stop!" Amy shouted above her friends' bickering, instantly silencing the girls. "We are a team, not enemies. To defeat the Negaverse, we mustn't fight each other. Sure, Serena may be lazy at some times, but she never let us down once. She is part of the scouts and is our leader."

"Leader? She can't even control herself, let alone our group!" Raye snootily tilted her head up. "I suggest that she should be removed from her position as leader. I'm more responsible and reliable."

"You, the leader? I think I should be the leader!" Mina interjected before all hell broke loose.

"I'm more qualified to be the leader!"

"I do all the work here!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Like you're any better?"

"You know what guys? I thought you would accept me for who I am, but I guess not! I'm so outta here!" Serena yelled painfully and unlike her usual fake, loud cries, meaningful silent tears rolled down her pale face. "I trusted you guys as friends… But don't expect me to come back!"

Her friends became unusually quiet as they watched her saunter away.

"Serena, wait!" Amy begged, salty tears forming in her eyes. Her voice reached the somber girl, but she didn't glance back once. "I have faith in you…" Her words were nothing more but a single leaf in the harsh wind.

* * *

A week had passed from that fateful day. Serena yawned, uncurling herself from a tight ball. She had skipped school for the entire week and her so-called friends didn't even bother to call or check up on her. Even Luna didn't come by… Sniffling, she rubbed her stuffy, red nose. Her eyes felt scratchy and dry, incapable of shedding any more tears. _Why does everyone hate me? _

She only had three friends now, Molly, Andrew, and the new boy, David. At least they never backstabbed her when she needed them the most.

"Serena!" Ikuko, her mother, called from downstairs. "A cute boy is here. He said he won't leave until he sees you!"

_Could it be… Darien? Of course not; he didn't care for her at all! Even that jerk wad didn't want to be her friend. _"Fine, send him up!" Serena replied hoarsely, feeling as if her throat was rubbed against sandpaper. She could hear her mother chattering quietly to the boy and before she knew it, footsteps climbed up the stairs.

"Serena?" David's rich voice entered her room.

"David?" Serena whispered, burying her face into her pillow to hide her puffy, bloodshot eyes. "How did you find out where I lived?"

"Andrew." David said, perching himself next to her upon her bed. "I was worried about you."

"Oh, I just caught a bad cold, that's all." She pretended to cough. She was quite flattered to hear that he cared.

"I know you're not sick," he stated plainly. "But I won't force you to tell me anything. I just hope that you feel better."

She suddenly looked up into his beautiful eyes, opening up to him. "Thank you." She dove into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'll tell you one day," she spoke against his chest, relishing his body heat that felt so welcoming.

"Only if you want to." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Why don't I treat you to dinner and then a movie?"

"Like… like… a date?" she squeaked, feeling idiotic for blurting that out.

"Yes." He released her from his embrace, rising up from the bed.

"Alright. But you can't let my dad find out. If he does, he'll bring out his shotgun."

"Don't worry. I'll just plead your mother to keep this a secret for us." David pulled her up from her bed. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged him one more time, a timid smile growing on her face. As he exited her room, she shut the door before she began freshening up. "First, I'll need a cute outfit." She dug in her closet, pulling out a pastel green dress. Its short sleeves hung loosely off her shoulders and her dress ended slightly above her knees.

She changed quickly and began searching for her makeup. "Second, I'll need to put some blush on and some wicked fuchsia lipstick." She applied her makeup carefully, staring at her hollow face that seemed a little happier in the mirror. Preparing for this date was making her feel all giddy. Perhaps, this is what she needed to get her mind off those troubling events that happened.

"Third, wear pretty ribbons." She tied silky green ribbons around her buns.

"Fourth, I'll need my best shoes." She lifted up golden-strapped sandals with small heels, sliding them onto her bare feet.

"Fifth, grab a matching purse." Grabbing a light-brown cloth purse, she headed out of her room. She noiselessly crept down the stairs, eavesdropping on the conversation between David and her mother.

"Thank you! I'll promise to have her back by ten."

"You can keep her until midnight if you want."

"No, that's alright."

Serena rushed over to David, clutching onto his arm. "Thanks mama."

"Ready?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Yes."

"Have fun you two!" Serena's mother waved bye to the couple as they left. "My baby is growing up so fast," she thought aloud, grinning.

"I'm sorry I couldn't drive you there. I don't have a car and I can't drive." David said apologetically.

"It doesn't matter. I like walking." Serena hugged his arm closely. "It helps me think out things… Don't you like walking?"

He gazed down at her adoringly. "Yeah. I find them refreshing."

"So… uh… why did you ask me out?"

"'Cause I like you. You're klutzy and not exactly graceful, but you're innocent, cute, and sweet."

She blushed brightly at his compliments but kept her eyes focused on him.

"I know I only met you, but I like you… a lot… If you would be my girlfriend—"

"Yes!" she shouted with glee, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him closely like a teddy bear.

They both continued on their walk in a comfortable silence, both happy that the other had the same feelings. As people walked by, they would be complimented as such a 'cute couple'. The two would just grin and clutch onto each other tighter.

_If Darien could see me now! Though it doesn't matter anymore since I have my hunk. _She sighed contently. Without warning, a faint beeping noise came from her purse. Stopping in her tracks, she opened her purse, finding her pink sailor scout communicator. Annoyed and angry, she distastefully picked it out of her purse, flinging it into the gutter. _Good-bye, Sailor Scouts… Sailor Moon will now run solo…_

"What was that?" David watched as the pink objected skidded away into the dark abyss.

"Nothing worth looking at…" Serena said softly, feeling a tinge of remorse. "It's just something someone gave to me."

"Oh, okay."

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he responded slyly.

"Please tell me?" She widened her eyes innocently.

"You'll just have to wait." He laughed at her impatience.

* * *

Darien walked down the streets with his hands shoved into his pockets, distraught that he didn't see his Meatball Head for an entire week. He missed their usual collisions and heated verbal wars (though the last few didn't turn out so well). He'd rather argue with her than not see her at all.

Frowning, he wondered if it was his words that scared her away. _Stay out of my way _was what he told her, but he hadn't meant it. His tongue seemed to not comprehend what his mind was saying.

Another thing he found strange was that she wasn't near her friends either. Her friends would come into the arcade looking quite exhausted and sad. He had approached them today, asking about the whereabouts of Serena, yet they just mumbled something that was incomprehensible. He persisted in asking and finally caught a few words from the raven-haired girl.

"How should we know?" her aloof words reverberated through his head. It was like she didn't even care about Serena. But she was always that way, making the Meatball Head cry.

He would just wish that he could turn back time to stop his foolishness. Then, he would be there for her and cherish her like no other. _Please, I need to see your face again, Serena…_ She was the only one who could brighten his gloomy day.

Musical laughter entered through his ears and his head whipped around, searching and searching for the beautiful owner. There, she was! With… that boy?!? Anger coursed through his veins when seeing her small hands holding onto his arm like no tomorrow. HE should've been in that place where that idiotic boy was. HE should've been the one to cause her laughter. He should've been… her everything.

His muscles bulged out as the couple drew closer. He could hear random strangers saying "ah, young love" and "such a lovely couple". His cobalt eyes narrowed into slits, shooting lasers at the boy who was so fondly holding HIS precious Meatball Head. That damned boy was stealing HIS title.

Inauspiciously and inconspicuously, he trailed behind them like a secret agent spy. He wasn't close enough to catch their conversation, but he knew that the boy was flattering Serena by the lovable look on her face. _Why did I have to be so stupid?

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave a review! :D


	4. A Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and co.

A/N: Thanks very much for all the heart-warming reviews! :) And thanks to all who put my story on their favorites and alerts. ^^ I made this chapter longer than my usual ones, so enjoy!

* * *

Darien had followed them to dinner, watching enviously. The only thing he could hear was her sweet laugh and the only thing he could see were her rosy cheeks. Just staring at the couple made him sick with resentment. When he decided he had enough, he left in a rush, forcing himself to keep control of his temper.

Now, here he sat at the arcade, moping over his stupidity. How could he let her slip through his fingers like fine grains of sand? If only he had a bucket to catch them…

"Darien. Is something wrong?" Andrew wiped the counter, preparing to close up the arcade for the day. "Must be Serena, huh?"

Darien grimly nodded his head. "She has a new boyfriend."

"David? That one kid that looks kinda like you?"

"He doesn't look like me!" Darien growled furiously. Never would he want to be compared to that IDIOTIC boy! He took a deep breath, allowing the calm air to soothe him. "I need your help to break them up…"

"You know, Darien, you can't just go around twisting things the way you want them!" Andrew spoke, each second his anger increasing. "Serena is happy with him so you should leave them alone."

Darien remained silent, physically accepting the harsh words thrown his way. Mentally, he couldn't grasp the fact that she could be happy with _that David boy_. He clenched his fists, trying not to break.

"Do you know how much damage you've done already!?" Andrew snapped, leaning against the counter, sparks thundering in his green eyes. "Serena came in here the other day. She looked so broken… Do you know why? She thought that you hate her!" A thick silence fell over them like a heavy blanket.

Andrew's truthful words were like a stab to his heart, each word drilling further and further into his core. _But I don't hate you, Serena. _

"She told me every detail of that day, Darien. I think you've gone too far." Andrew spoke slowly, yet menacingly. "You made her believe that she was ugly and useless. You, of all people, should know that she isn't a single one of those things, yet you continue to badger her."

Darien sunk down on his stool, his shoulders sagging with defeat. He felt so ashamed of himself. How could he mend their friendship? Or was it ever called friendship between her and him?

"Look, I'm your friend and I'm just telling you the honest truth." Andrew said gently, all of his anger extinguished. "You've been through tougher times before and you got over it. You'll get over this."

"But what if I don't want to just get over this? What if I don't want to give her up? What if I feel like it's meant to happen… like destiny?"

"If it is destiny, then it will happen… but for now, let her be."

Darien couldn't bring himself to agree, so he kept silent. By agreeing, that would mean giving her up, and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

* * *

"That movie was so funny!" Serena squeezed David's arm as she laughed. She finally felt so complete, like he was the one. Darien was no longer a part of her mind but just a faint memory that would soon disappear. Her 'old' friends were nothing more but a dust particle, being blown away. David was her other half.

"I'm glad that you're finally enjoying yourself." David affectionately gazed upon her snowy face. "Will you come to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Her voice dropped to a scared whisper. "I don't have many friends that want me to come back."

"You have me," he replied encouragingly as a gust of wind blew by. He shrugged off his jacket, slipping it over her shoulders before wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'll protect you from all that comes."

"Thank you." Her face felt warm from his comfort. Her eyes locked with his and their faces inched closer. She could almost feel the ghost of his breath across her face. Their noses touched, eyes fluttering closed.

The air around them froze and the filled streets were empty and taciturn. They were no longer walking on the streets of Tokyo. They were walking in a separate world with only the two of them.

At that moment, Darien decided to step out of the arcade, finding the two at the corner of the block, close to locking lips. His heart hammered in his chest while his eyes drained of all liquid. _Serena, no! _He could only scream in his mind, nothing more.

Their lips had met in a passionate kiss, blinding Darien.

He felt as if millions of pieces of shattered glass cut his skin, grazing deeply into his flesh. His heart poured of red tears and his mind, black nothingness. The only question was _why? _ His eyes were glued in place, gaping.

"David," her meek voice breathed.

"Serena," Darien echoed at the same time David did.

Darien jerked his head away, torn to shreds at the sight. He could no longer watch the sickening love scene. "I promise I won't give up on you, Serena," Darien whispered to the air. He intended to keep his promise, no matter what. Grudgingly, he trudged away, his love feeling heavy.

Perhaps, it was like she said. _You'll always be alone…alone…_

_But what if I don't want to?

* * *

_

Serena merrily skipped to school. For once, she was early; she even received weird stares from her family. Her mama had checked her forehead while her dad commented on how his 'little girl' had become more responsible overnight. Her brother Sammy laughed at her dad's comment, saying that she was just trying to impress some boy. Grr… Why couldn't they accept the fact that she was growing up? Well… the only reason she woke up early today was to see David. So what if her annoying little brother was right?

Today, she felt so ecstatic. It was like nothing could bring her mood down, not even those jerks that she used to call friends and the _original_ jerk. "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight," she sang, though her tune was horribly off.

"Are you trying to hurt everyone's ears, Meatball head?" Darien said before mentally slapping himself. There he went again with the insults…

"You can't do anything to ruin my good mood, Darien," she huffed, her eyes lighting up with defiance. Why did she have to see him this morning anyways? If he didn't want to see her, then he was going to have to change HIS route. Of course, she still harbored some feelings for him… it wasn't as if it was going to disappear once she started dating David. But she did love David, even more than she loved Darien. Besides, David was there for her when she needed him the most and he was loving, not cold-hearted and distant.

"I didn't seek you out to fight," he retorted, finally managing to say something inoffensive to her. "I wanted to… apologize about last week." _Finally improving on your speaking skills now? It's kind of late for that… _a voice in his head laughed.

"You do?" She looked at him with curiosity, arching a thin, blond brow upwards.

"Yeah, Meatball Brains."

"Hmph, well, you've got to try harder than that!" She walked away, her head held high up in the air like a spoiled princess. To even think that he wanted to apologize was preposterous! What kind of an apology included an insulting name like Meatball Brains? Even Meatball Head sounded much better!

"Look… Serena. I'll get you whatever you want at the arcade for a week." he blurted out desperately, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"You called me Serena." She spun around to face him with a smirk.

"Unless you like to be called Meatball—"

"No, Serena is just fine!"

"So do you accept my apology?"

"Why are you doing this?" Serena interrogated him closely, enjoying how he was actually becoming nervous. News flash, the cool and collected Darien has finally had a meltdown! She giggled softly under her breath.

"Since it was… wrong of me… to say those spiteful things. You're not selfish, bratty, ugly, or useless."

"Do you really mean it? You'll buy me anything at the arcade for a week?" She had looked so innocent with her huge round eyes. Darien could barely resist the urge to kiss her.

"Yes." He grinned inwardly.

"Well, apology not accepted." She began to head towards school, leaving him baffled. Secretly, she was annoyed by his bribe. If he really meant his apology, he would prove it to her instead of trying to pay her off. Even though the bribe was deliciously tempting, it was not worth those painful words he had uttered to her.

Had he heard wrong? "Wait, Serena!" He scurried after her, walking quickly to catch up with her pace. "Will you accept my apology?"

"When you say an apology, you have to mean it; not offer me bribes." She walked faster, hoping that she wasn't going to be late. She would've been early if it hadn't been for Darien.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You have to prove that you mean it," she answered seriously. "See you around, Darien." She then waved cheerfully before she burst off into a mad dash, a trail of dust and pigtails flying behind her.

Darien grimaced at how he was forced to crawl on his hands and knees. Apologizing to her was a lot more difficult than he planned. What could he do to win her forgiveness and her heart? There was mainly one huge problem though… and that was 'how was he going to get rid of David'. It would've been a lot easier if that dumb boy hadn't got in the way.

He began walking towards his college, mentally preparing for a better apology to Meatball Head. If she wanted to play hard, then he was going to serve it right back at her with the best apology in the world… But what would that be? A nice dinner? Him begging on the floor like a dog? _Now that would be a sight to see… _He laughed wryly, continuing to ponder what in the world did she want.

* * *

Serena landed in her seat just as the bell rang. _Almost perfect… _It would've been perfect if that Darien jerk moved out of her way. But seeing him attempt to apologize was more than enough to make her day even better. She glanced to her left at David, smiling her greeting.

"Serena! You're early for once!" Miss Haruna exclaimed, causing the whole class to careen their heads to curiously stare at her. "Are you feeling well?"

"Never better!" she chirped happily, ignoring the piercing stares she received from the present sailor scouts.

"We are having a test today in math," Miss Haruna announced. "Serena, I'll make this one exception for you. Only if you do all of your homework from last week, I'll let you take this test at the end of this week."

"Okay." Serena agreed unwillingly, frowning. She knew that she wasn't going to score high on the test anyways, but her mama would have a cow if she didn't improve her grades. For once, she wanted to make her parents proud of her. And to shut up her bratty but adorable brother who mocked her… Who was going to help her?

Suddenly, she felt a strange magnetic pull, the same type of pull she would get when a Negaverse monster was nearby. "Miss Haruna!" She thrust her hand up into the air. "May I use the restroom? It's an emergency." She darted out of her seat before her teacher could approve, running in the direction her intuition told her.

She made it outside of her school before jumping behind a tree. Scanning her surroundings for civilians, she found none. She then lifted her hand into the air, yelling, "Moon Prism Power!"

A bright light engulfed her body as she transformed into Sailor Moon. Her sailor uniform replaced her regular school outfit, long white gloves covered her hands and arms, and a red-jeweled tiara adorned her head. Knee-high red boots appeared on her feet and a crescent moon choker was clasped around her neck. Red jewels wrapped around her buns in her hair, completing the process.

Now was her chance to prove that the sailor scouts were wrong. How dare they betray their leader! In the name of the moon, she would punish them all!

She wore a determined face as she rushed to the park. She would destroy this Negaverse trash without _their _help. Who needed backstabbing friends anyways?

"Stop right there! I won't allow you to ruin my perfect day, you Negaverse scum! In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" She did her trademark pose as the monster faced her.

The Negaverse monster was a hideous, deformed tree. Its roots were nearly black and its leaves were a depressing gray. Its branches spread out like old, wiry, stray strands of hair, almost looking as if they could snap easily. "Such petty words, Sailor Brat! You should mean your words when you say them!" the tree cackled in a shrilly voice, throwing its leaves at her.

"I mean my words, you piece of crud! You'll be moon dust." Sailor Moon swiftly dodged the leaves thrown her way. She grabbed her tiara off of her head, aiming it at the monster. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She released her tiara as the tree blew it back, stopping her attack. Her tiara hit the ground in front of her with a noisy clatter.

"You think you can defeat me? Well you're wrong." The tree irately shot more leaves at her, the leaves exploding once they hit a surface.

"It was supposed to work every time!" Sailor Moon whined unhappily, jumping and ducking before snatching her tiara back. She had to plan this out carefully, but she needed time to think. She froze for a second, deep in thought. Where would its weak spot be? As she regained her senses, a bunch of dangerous leaves were hurled towards her. Incapable of dodging quickly enough, she closed her eyes, anticipating the deadly strike. But not for one second did she regret leaving the scouts. She would die proudly with her pride…

Something hard slammed into her and she squeezed her eyes tighter. Was this what death felt like? Soon, she felt herself being lifted up into the air. There was only one person who would save her like this… Tuxedo Mask!

She opened her eyes eagerly, meeting the face of her handsome savior, Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask," she sighed lovingly, clasping her hands together.

"Let's finish her off," he spoke with his velvety voice. He carefully placed her onto the ground before throwing a steel-tipped rose at the tree's face, causing the tree to screech in agony. Sailor Moon just watched admiringly, hearts forming in her eyes. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Right," replied she, shaking out of her love-struck moment. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw her tiara once more, this time the tiara hitting its target. Within seconds, the tree disintegrated in to gray dust, flying away with the breeze. She gave a hoot of triumph, realizing that she didn't need the sailor scouts. "Yippee!" After her few seconds of basking in her victory, she glanced at Tuxedo Mask who smirked charmingly and tipped his hat. She blushed. "Tuxedo Mask! Thank you."

"See ya," he saluted her, swishing his cape behind him as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" She ran after him, clutching onto his arm. "I know you're still on my side, aren't you?"

"Sailor Moon, I'm not giving you the rainbow crystals," he said icily, causing her to retract her hand. "I need them to find the princess…"

"The Moon Princess?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need the crystals to find my past."

"I believe you're not working for the Negaverse." She smiled weakly. "I trust you."

He looked straight into her eyes, her blue eyes filled with tears. They looked too familiar… like Serena's glimmering eyes. "I assure you that I'm not working for the Negaverse."

"Please don't betray my trust like the other sailor scouts." She whispered softly as she disgustedly rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She would not shed a single more tear for _them_.

He watched with complete anger, hatred for the scouts who had betrayed her beloved trust. He could see the hopelessness shimmering in her lost, lonely eyes. It shattered his heart to see how much pain she was suffering. He placed a gloved hand under her chin, using a thumb to brush away tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't worry," he responded gently. "I'll fight by your side." He felt an instant tug in his heart to kiss her. She looked so beautiful… like Serena… _Serena_… He closed the gap between her petal lips, his tongue snaking into her mouth.

She gasped with bewilderment through her tears. He was kissing her?! Her heart pounded a trillion times faster than she could ever imagine while her body felt like it was ignited by a blazing fire. What was this feeling that she was feeling? His lips seemed so familiar… as if they kissed this passionately before… a forever lasting love…

In the back of her mind, she felt guilty for betraying David. But she couldn't bring herself to pull away from the chivalrous Tuxedo Mask who stole her heart. _Please don't let this be a dream. _She clutched onto the lapels of his tuxedo, kissing him back feverishly. He tasted of dark coffee and sweet roses. It was a beautiful flavor, addicting… She couldn't stop… Her head spun rapidly as he hungrily ravished her mouth.

He pulled away in a daze, the both gasping for air. He had just kissed Sailor Moon! A part of him felt complete, as if they were meant to be. "I promise you," he said huskily and with a flick of his wrist, a red rose appeared in his hand. Handing her the rose, he jumped into the air, disappearing from the scene. "Until next time, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon stared at his body that began to fade in the distance. One of her hands touched her swollen lips while the other held the fragrant rose. "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." The wind carried her somber voice to him in the distance. As the idea of kissing him sunk into her mind, a girlish squeal escaped her lips. Though it soon faded when she realized David was going to be hurt. But he never knew that she was Sailor Moon... Sailor Moon and her were two different people. Right? She hoped...

* * *

A/N: Isn't that a smoking kiss? XD Hmm... any ideas of how Darien is going to apologize to Serena? :P Please do leave a review! ^^ Thanks for reading! :D and many thanks to my reviewers! Until next time. :P

* * *


	5. A Step Closer

A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with loads of school work! Anyways, I want to thank all my amazing reviewers!! :) Thanks so so much for taking time to leave lovely reviews!

* * *

After school, Serena walked alone to the arcade since David had a dentist appointment. She was slightly relieved that he couldn't meet with her after school. Ever since that kiss from Tuxedo Mask, her mind had been floating off elsewhere. She twirled _his _rose in her hand all day, so as to not crush it carelessly in her bag. When David had asked her where the rose came from, she just replied oh-so-innocently, 'Oh, from the garden…'

She lifted the rose up to her nose, sniffing the lovely smell that reminded her of _him_. Heavenly…

She slammed into a person, her rose flying onto the ground. Her eyes widened in horror and she dove for it. After trying to protect it all day… She could only think of one person that could ruin her most precious item. **Darien**. Picking up her rose, she contemptuously glared at him.

"Look what you did!" She shook the perfect rose in his face. "You made me drop this!"

"Me? If you hadn't been so klutzy!" Darien snapped reflexively. He then proceeded to kick himself mentally for arguing back. His apology wasn't going to work if he kept this attitude. "Never mind. Forgive me for being so careless." he said through his gritted teeth. Afterwards, he plucked the rose out of her hand, lifting it into the air, inspecting the rose for injuries. The stem was thorn-less and a magnificent red, just like the ones he had. Strange… It was his rose… But it couldn't be! "I'll get you a new one."

For a moment, she was taken aback from his act of kindness. Usually, he was Mister Cranky Pants…"Hey, no! Give it back!" Serena jumped up, stretching her arm to grab the dear item.

"Why? Did your boyfriend give it to you?" he teased childishly, watching her whole face turn as red as a beet. A million thoughts ran through his mind as quickly as the speed of light. Was she Sailor Moon? This klutzy, ditzy, beautiful girl? She couldn't be!

"Not exactly," she murmured shyly, no longer jumping for the rose. Her embarrassment quickly changed to impatience. "Give me the rose or I won't ever forgive you," she commanded seriously.

"What's so special about it?" Darien didn't hand it back to her, waiting for her answer. He just swung it mockingly above her head, laughing at her more. For many reasons, he had hoped that she was Sailor Moon. One was that he was irrevocably infatuated with the both of them. Two, it explained why he felt so madly in love with them. Three, it would assuage his raging conscience that badgered him for being such a hormonal college guy.

"Someone gave it to me, okay? Now may I please have it back?" she growled with exasperation, sticking a hand out for her possession.

"You know, I thought you had a boyfriend." He finally gave her the rose, a boyish grin appearing on his face. "I never knew you had TWO boyfriends."

"I don't have two, you jerk!" she yelled, her facing turning red with hot guilt. How did he know? Although Tuxedo Mask wasn't her boyfriend, that kiss surely meant something more.

"I'd more than agree if you prove it." He smiled that infuriating, smug smile of his.

"I don't have to prove anything!" she snarled disagreeably, cradling the rose to her chest.

"Well then, I'll believe you have two boyfriends. What'll your dear David think?"

"You can't blackmail me!" She shook her fist into the air, hating Darien for being so conniving. "Cheater!"

"Fine, but as long as I'm forgiven then I'll pretend this never happened." Darien was dying to quench his curiosity, but he knew how obstinate she was. She would never release the name of this 'mystery' man.

"Fine." She grabbed his hand, shaking it to confirm their deal. "Now, about that anything I want from the arcade-"

"Not-uh, you didn't want it." He sauntered away, a hidden smile upon his face. Perhaps things were taking a turn for his fortune.

"Hey! Just cause I said I didn't accept bribes, doesn't mean that I don't want it!" She stomped her feet as she trailed behind him, agitated. "Now I demand you to buy me a chocolate milkshake!"

He spun around abruptly, not giving her a chance to comprehend that he stopped walking. Her blond head crashed into his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"Oof!" she grunted into his chest, the rose getting smashed between them. She inhaled his scent, the same scent as Tuxedo Mask… Coffee and roses… _Oh, Tuxedo Mask… _She snuggled deeper into his embrace, forgetting that it was Darien instead of Tuxedo Mask. As reality clicked into her mind, she shoved Darien off of her, nurturing her poor smashed rose. "Why did you have to be such a jerk-face and crush it!" Serena felt crushed at the sight of the mangled rose. How could this happen?! Water glossed over her eyes like a flood. _Their _token of love was crushed…

"I'm sorry." Darien blurted quickly, hoping to avoid her cry. "I'll get you another one!"

"You can't!" Serena shouted with distress, poking at the petals in hopes of correcting their bent form. "It's only one of a kind!"

Panicking, he quickly conjured a new, thorn-less rose, pretending he pulled it out of his green coat. "Here." He waved the gorgeous flower in her face.

Her eyes stared intensely at the new flower that was identical to hers. Could he be… could he be Tuxedo Mask? … HAHA, Darien as Tuxedo Mask? As if! She shyly took the rose. "Where did you get this?" she questioned, looking up from her roses.

"Uhh…" Darien scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a good excuse. "I just found it earlier today so I kept it in my pocket."

She continued to compare the roses, frowning deeply in thought. How could they be so similar?

"How about that milkshake, Meatball Head?" he patted her head fondly, secretly using that as an excuse to feel her silky mane.

"Mmhm," she agreed subconsciously, unaware of his arm that sneaked around her shoulders. Perhaps Darien found a rose that Tuxedo Mask dropped. That would explain it… _yeah_…

They walked to the arcade in silence, appearing as a couple. Darien savored the feeling of her tiny body under his arm. It felt so right… like kissing Sailor Moon. She had to be her! But how could he prove it? Well, the rose meant something special to her and she wouldn't speak of _his_ name. Come to think of it, he realized that she LOOKED like Sailor Moon with those meatballs of hers and cerulean eyes. They were like twins! How could he have been so blind?

"Darien?" Serena piped up, still not mentioning the fact that his arm was tightly secured around her. "Did you mean those words last week? " Her sparkling eyes glanced helplessly at him, pleading him to say no.

"Of course not, Serena," he reassured her warmly, gazing at her with an undecipherable face. "I truly meant that I was sorry."

"Really?" Her eyes seemed to shine more brightly.

"Yes, really. You are a caring, wonderful person. Sometimes, I feel jealous of the happiness you have. That's why I always insult you…" He began to open up his locked heart to her. "My parents died in a car crash when I was younger. I had amnesia from a result of the crash, and since I had no known relatives, I had to go to an orphanage. You're lucky to have people that love you. As for me, I don't have any recollection of family."

"Darien…" she looked at him with forgiveness. "I'm glad you told me."

He felt his heart swell with happiness that she understood him completely. She didn't pity him like others, she accepted him. Her arms unexpectedly wrapped around his torso, finally admitting him to be her friend. The ends of his lips twitched into a warm smile, the ice around his heart melting from her beautiful flame. "Thanks for listening, Meatlball Head."

She immediately dropped her hands from around his waist, glaring angrily at him. "MY NAME IS SERENA!"

"Alright, Serena," he corrected himself. At least things were turning out better than usual. Perhaps he did have a chance to win her heart.

They both entered the arcade and sat down in a booth. Andrew sauntered up to the two, believing they were just regular customers until he took a double glance.

"Darien?!" Andrew exclaimed, his eyes as wide as a huge plate. "Serena?!" His eyes shot back and forth between the two, surprised that they were actually sitting in the SAME booth without strangling each other's head off.

"I'll have a double bacon cheese burger, a large fries, and a jumbo chocolate shake!" Serena said with enthusiasm.

"I'll just have some coffee." Darien said, purposely ignoring the threatening what-are you-doing look Andrew sent at him.

"Darien, may I speak with you in the back room?" Andrew clenched his jaw tightly. He grabbed onto Darien's arm, pulling him up before he had a chance to reply.

"I'll be back, Serena." Darien nodded as he was dragged away by the furious Andrew.

Serena shot an inquiring look towards them as they disappeared. Andrew didn't look too friendly… hopefully nothing bad would happen to Darien.

In the back room, Andrew grabbed a fistful of Darien's shirt, slamming Darien against the wall. "I thought I told you to not mess with her!" Andrew growled heatedly, veins popping out from his neck.

"I never agreed." Darien replied suavely, looking perfectly collected. "Look, Andrew. I finally realized that I love her and I will do whatever it takes to win her over. You won't be able to stop me." He yanked Andrew's hand off of his shirt, switching positions so Andrew was the one against the wall.

Darien had looked so determined that it frightened Andrew. "She already has David. What makes you think that she'll give up on him that easily?"

"Trust me, she will." Darien released Andrew from his hold, walking back out the door to Serena.

Andrew silently followed behind, forcing a cheery smile on his face. "I'll be back with your orders." He slipped away worriedly. Whatever Darien was up to, it was not good.

"You know, I thought you just wanted a milkshake." Darien said as Serena huffed.

"Jerk."

The doors flew open and Serena's old friends walked inside, talking in hushed whispers. Their emotionless eyes met Serena's as they sat in a booth behind Serena.

"Well, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore." Serena jumped out of her seat, heading for the door. "I'll see you around, Darien!"

"Wait!" Darien grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled inaudibly, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. "I just realized that I have some homework to do." She actually wasn't lying either. She had to get good grades to prove to those despicable scouts that she was capable of being smart and graceful. They were going to wish they never kicked her out in the first place.

"Let me help you," he suggested, eager to spend more time with the girl who stole his heart. "You can come to my apartment."

"Well…Okay."

Darien threw an icy glare at the girls sitting in the booth behind them. Something was up with them. How could they treat Serena like that?

He waved to Andrew, canceling Serena's and his order before they walked to his apartment. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

"You just have to solve for x. To solve for x, you have to subtract five from both sides." Darien explained exhaustedly. So far, they had covered two lessons in math, a reading assignment, and completed most of her homework. "Why don't we take a break?"

"I could use one." Serena yawned boisterously, stretching her arms. "All this work is making me hungry." Her stomach gurgled with agreement. She then glanced at the clock before her eyes nearly popped out. "It's already eight?!" she exclaimed with disbelief, panic surging through her tiny body. "Mama is going to be so angry!" She hastily began to stuff her work back into her bag.

"Do you want to call your parents? I could help explain what you were doing."

"Okay." She sniffed as he handed her the phone. Dialing her home number, her mother picked up.

"Hello?" her mother's upset voice answered.

"Mama?"

"Where are you!" her mother yelled so loudly that Darien could hear her.

"I was at a friend's house studying." Serena said guiltily. "I didn't notice the time fly by."

"You said that last time and what did you get on your test? A thirty!"

Darien decided he had enough so he snatched the phone out of Serena's hands. "Hello?" he spoke. "This is Darien Shields, a friend of your daughter. I assure you that I was tutoring her."

Abruptly, Serena's mother relaxed. "Oh good. You can keep her longer then. But may I speak with my daughter one more time?"

"Sure." Darien returned the phone to Serena who was gnawing on her fingernails.

"Yes, mama?" Serena said nervously.

"You'll be explaining who this man is once you get home," her mother gushed excitedly. "Have fun!"

The phone clicked as her mother hung up. Serena just stared at the phone, not sure if she heard correct. She gave the phone to Darien, confusion written all over her face. "So…"

"Do you want to have dinner?" he blurted, sweat breaking out from his forehead. His stomach felt unstable and his hands twitched uneasily. _Say yes…_

"Sounds good!" Serena agreed joyfully. "I think I'll have two pepperoni pizzas."

Darien laughed, a wide grin flitting over his lips. "I meant that we were going to go out, but if you want pizza, then we can just order it."

"Oh." She fought the urge to blush. Trying to salvage her dignity, she gazed into his eyes. "Well, I wanted pizza for dinner." As Darien punched in the numbers of the pizza shop on the phone, Serena dove to the couch, burying her burning face into the cushions. Of course she had to be ditzy and mess it all up! She had almost gotten a date with Darien, her major dream hunk!

Oh cosmic! What in the world was she doing? She had David, the charming boy in her class! How could she be such a two-timing—

"Serena, do you want anything else?" Darien's smooth voice shook her.

"Uh, no! I'm good!" she shouted into the cushions. What was she going to do?! On top of that, she had Tuxedo Mask! Three men in her life? She smashed her face further into the cushions. Who was she going to choose? David was nice, caring, and funny. Tuxedo Mask was romantic and chivalrous. Darien was handsome and this new side of him was unexpected yet completely lovable. Why did it have to be this hard?

"Do you want to watch some TV? The pizza won't be here for ten minutes." Darien placed the phone down before walking to his couch. The Meatball Head pulled her head out of the cushion, her face deep red. He handed her the TV remote, gazing deeply into her jewel-like eyes. He found himself entranced, incapable of breaking contact. They were like magnets, the force of attraction bringing them together.

Alarms were screaming in her head, warning her to get away. However, she couldn't help herself. His hot breath seemed so tantalizing. Her half-lidded eyes followed his pink lips that were inching closer each second. Unconsciously, the remote slipped out of her hands, hitting Darien's foot.

Losing his balance, Darien stepped backwards, his face coloring when he realized that he was about to kiss her. "Uh, so how about I get us some drinks?" He apprehensively ran a hand through his soft black hair, slipping out of the room to his kitchen where he let out a sigh of relief. If it hadn't been for the damned remote, he would've had her! But… did she want this as badly as he did?

Serena stared emptily at the TV, which she had turned on. The cartoons were blabbing incomprehensible words while she watched their mouths open and close. Did Darien feel what she felt? She had wanted to kiss him, to taste his warm mouth. This was wrong in so many ways! Didn't she love David enough? She couldn't just break up with him when she had no idea if Darien liked her. Oh, what was she going to do?

* * *

A/N: Poor Serena is all confused. :P Please leave a review! :) Thanks!


	6. Was This a Mistake?

A/N: Hey everyone! Due to many requests that I continue this story, I have decided to update! :) THANKS so much everyone for the reviews and support! They really do inspire me to write more! Anyways, sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to update. :) Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Serena let out a sigh of content after finishing off her fifth slice of pizza. "Thanks Darien… for everything." Tonight, everything was nearly perfect except for the fact that their kiss was interrupted and her incessant thoughts about how she was a two-timer.

"No problem Serena." Darien felt incandescently happy that things were slowly coming together for Serena and him. What would have made his night even better was if he would have gotten a kiss from her.

The room became awfully silent as they gazed into each other's eyes. Each felt as if they couldn't pull apart.

Darien finally took initiative and pressed his lips onto hers and sparks flew within his mind. His mind went blank and could only process the feeling of her gentle lips against his.

She was in a daze, a completely, beautiful daze. His lips felt amazing yet so familiar… like Tuxedo Mask's lips. She could taste the coffee, the roses, and the pizza from their dinner. But all those thoughts flew from her mind as he deepened the kiss. She was in heaven… She returned his kiss with fervor, her hands somehow tangling their way into his messy jet black hair.

He kissed her until they both were out of breath and slowly began to flower her face with gentle pecks of love. He then sucked on her lower lip, causing her to moan involuntarily.

She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer and panting heavily. "Oh Darien…" His lips were all over her, making her hot and flushed. She craved more…

Things were becoming heated between them and Darien had to force himself to stop before things began to get out of control. He reluctantly released her lips and pulled away, a blush staining his cheeks. Never in his life had he did such a forward act. Besides what he did with Sailor Moon... But that was another story, right? "Uh…"

Serena was also blushing, but there was something bothering her at the back of her mind. Tuxedo Mask and Darien… were they one in the same? Come to think of it, she realized that they both had the same body build and the same black hair and even the same colored midnight eyes. She bit her lower lip nervously, and shyly glanced at him from underneath her thick eyelashes.

"Sorry…" Darien murmured, though he wasn't sorry for kissing her. _Be a man and suck it up_ his mind taunted him. "If that wasn't what you wanted… But… Serena…" he trailed off, becoming lost in her enchanting eyes once more.

"N-no," Serena stammered apprehensively. "I... I did want it," she squeaked.

Darien somehow found the courage to ask, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did that again?" He felt his heart pound quickly as she nodded her head in approval. He then cupped her cheeks, kissing her slowly as to savor her. Her lips were so familiar, reminding him of Sailor Moon. Could... could she be?

Serena slowly came to her senses as he released her from their kiss. She was dating David! Why was she doing this? Her mind was in turmoil. Was Darien toying with her? She scrutinized his handsome face, searching for any signs of deceit, but he seemed so very sincere. "I... Darien, I can't." She arose from his couch and snatched her bag, forgetting her roses on his table. She fought as hard as she could to tear herself away from Darien. She couldn't do this to David... No, it was absolutely wrong! She already kissed Tuxedo Mask and now Darien, who else could she kiss! She was horrible! Two-timing, disgusting, despicable!

"Wait!" Darien reached out for her but she was already at the door, tears filling her eyes.

And Darien! He of all people knew that she was dating David, yet he persisted to toy with her! "Darien," she said sternly, "I know you may not like me, but please don't toy with my feelings. You know I'm dating David, so why are you doing this?" She found it plausible that Darien had to be messing with her. He probably found out about her crush on him and decided to bully her by tricking her. He pretended to be nice and then... She ran out the door, not waiting for him to reply.

"But I'm not toying with your feelings, Serena," he whispered brokenly. How could things be perfect and the next, be in pieces? For a few seconds, he stared blankly at her roses on his table. This girl had to be Sailor Moon... He loved her... He had to chase after her!

He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door, running down the stairs. He was certain that Serena took the elevator so he would be able to catch up with her. _Please don't let it be too late_.

Serena sobbed in the empty elevator, sinking down in the corner in a curled ball. Why was everyone out against her? The Sailor Scouts... Darien... who would be next? She was disgusted with herself. She even betrayed David and he would dislike her too. And Tuxedo Mask... he would hate her as well...

DING! The elevator stopped and opened.

She sluggishly walked out the elevator, her shoulders drooping. She just wished everything would turn out alright. She was about to exit the apartment when she heard Darien shout, "SERENA, STOP!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites. :) So I guess I have come down with a stomach flu after my wisdom teeth surgery... and maybe an ear piercing infection? Yuck. :( So I am off from school today, and my finals are tomorrow. Definitely sucks... Anyways, I just managed to squeeze some time in to write this chapter!

* * *

Many thoughts shot through her mind at the sound of his desperate voice. Should she stop? Should she run? She could feel fear pounding through her. She didn't have much time! Her hand was on the door, slowly pushing it open. She could hear her own ragged breaths as the cool air breezed across her face. She then decided that she should run, run like no tomorrow. She didn't spare him one glance and darted outside, pushing herself to go faster than ever.

Darien cursed under his breath and chased after her. He was worried about Serena. It was dangerous at this time of night for a girl her age, and he also didn't want to leave her in her current state of mind. "Serena!" he yelled breathlessly. She was extremely fast for being just a girl... Or perhaps because her speed was due to her being Sailor Moon. He was absolutely certain she was Sailor Moon and everything just seemed to click into place. Sailor Moon and Serena, both were klutz, both were loud, both were cute, both had the same style... Even the same pair of perfect lips.

She sensed that Darien was close behind, so close to catching up. She felt his muscular body pressed against her back and his arms wrapped around her waist. She was completely surprised.

"You didn't let me explain," he puffed out.

No words escaped her lips as she was left speechless from his embrace. The way his arms enveloped her made her forget everything but him. Why did being with him feel so familiar? Every time when he was with her, she could feel something itching at the back of her mind. But what was it?

"I am not messing with you, and I am sorry if you believe so," he said softly and turned her around so he could look clearly into her sparkling eyes. "It is my fault for being so critical of you all the time. As I told you before, I do not mean any of my harsh insults. Heck, they aren't even true!" He let out a laugh of disbelief. "But I just wanted to say that..." he hesitated out of nervousness. "I just want to say that I like you." As the words escaped his lips, he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He sighed out of relief, glad that he finally didn't have to keep his secret crush hidden anymore.

Serena barely managed to say, "Y-you do?"

"Yes, honestly I do." Darien smiled reassuringly, feeling more confident. He pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

She was more than happy. Nothing could explain how she felt, but the closest thing that could describe her happiness was like floating on top of the world. "Darien," she spoke into his solid chest. "I..." Suddenly David popped into her mind. She imagined his green eyes glaring spitefully at her for betraying him. Guilt seeped through her, but she couldn't draw herself out of Darien's embrace. This was what she always wanted since the moment she had met Darien. She buried her head into his chest, trying to hide her tears of shame. She didn't want to lose Darien or David, but in the end, she would end up hurting one or the other, or maybe both?

They stood there for the longest of times, the chilly night air harshly whipping around them. Darien and Serena never wanted this moment to end, but as always, the moment of happiness was crushed when they heard a loud scream. The Negaverse was at it again!

"Darien, I have to go." Serena said in her most serious, determined voice. She had to save the world from another one of those Negaverse creeps! But at the same time, she had to keep her identity concealed from Darien. He didn't know that she was Sailor Moon and she didn't plan to tell him.

"No, it's dangerous." He latched a big hand onto her arm, stopping her from escaping. "I won't let you go out there alone."

"I can manage," she replied, attempting to tug her arm free. "Darien, let go."

"No, unless I am coming with you," he persisted.

She hated to lie, but if she had to, she would for his sake. She nodded and as soon as he let go, she broke out into a dash, turning around the corner of a building. Darien was behind and she found it strange that he could keep up with her super speed. She turned into an alley, preparing to transform but she froze when Darien's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Why are you running?" Darien already knew the answer, yet he wanted to hear from her voice to actually confirm it.

She stammered nervously, racking through her mind for an excuse, but he answered for her.

"Because you're Sailor Moon, right?" he said gently.

Her eyes widened in horror and met with his knowing eyes. She could tell that there was no way to deceive him. "How'd you know?" she demanded firmly, although she was quite scared of his reply. Another scream interrupted them and Serena decided that she would transform in front of him since he knew her secret. "Moon Prism Power!" she exclaimed, lifting her hand into the air. She transformed quickly into Sailor Moon and touched Darien's arm. "Go home and I will talk to you later, but please keep this a secret." She leaped away toward the crime scene, not knowing that Darien was following behind as Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon arrived at the scene within seconds. People were laying everywhere and she was unsure if they were dead or just energy drained. Her face paled when she saw so many lifeless bodies. She rapidly searched around, finding the assailant.

"Hey you, Negaverse junk!" Sailor Moon shouted, gathering the attention of the Negaverse leader Zoicite, who appeared to be a young man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was about to give her trademark speech until Zoicite spoke up.

"Ah Sailor Moon." Zoicite laughed evilly. " You won't stop me nor will your lover boy." He then motioned toward Tuxedo Mask who surreptitiously appeared on the side.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon gazed lovingly at him, but then, she quickly snapped out of her daze. "Zoicite, I will stop you and the Negaverse!"

"Keep dreaming, Moon brat." Zoicite flung a ball of dark energy at her, causing her to jump out of the way. "I will destroy you once and for all. Those other useless Negaverse creations are absolutely wasteful. But I will make a difference." He threw another energy ball at Sailor Moon, and she dodged the attack again.

Tuxedo Mask quickly threw a rose at Zoicite that cut Zoicite's hand. "That is no way to treat a young lady," Tuxedo Mask chided mockingly before using his cane to hit Zoicite, yet Zoicite teleported away.

Zoicite quickly flung a tremendously fast energy ball at Sailor Moon, one that was so fast that she wouldn't be able to dodge it.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask dove at her protectively, somehow managing to push her out of the way, and the energy hit him, sending him sprawling onto the ground. He remained there motionless.

"No Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried out in anguish. Her heart dropped as Zoicite cackled at her loss. She hurriedly grabbed her tiara and yelled, "Moon Tiara Magic!" Her glowing tiara flew at Zoicite, who was not expecting her her attack. He was flung onto the ground and he groaned in pain.

"I will be back, Sailor Brat. At least I managed to collect some energy and got rid of your lover boy." Zoicite disappeared back to the Negaverse, wincing and laughing.

Sailor Moon immediately dropped to Tuxedo Mask's side. "Tuxedo Mask!" Hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing onto his perfect face. She propped his head up onto her lap, and she stroked his hair with her gloved hands."Wake up, please," she begged out of desperation. "Please." She shook his languid body. He couldn't be dead! NO! She refused to believe it!

"This is all my fault! You always come to save me and I-to think that this would never happen! No, you shouldn't save me! I should be saving you!" Her words were a mess and she could hardly articulate her words. She shook him again out of anger for herself. She couldn't bare to see him like this... She moved over and placed her head on his chest, hoping that she could hear a thump. Silence... complete silence... She sobbed when she heard nothing. He was dead.

"NO!" she screamed, unable to accept his death. She frantically clutched onto his body, hugging him.

_Where were the Sailor Scouts? _At that thought, they appeared, although too late to save anyone.

"Oh my goodness!" Sailor Moon heard Sailor Mars cry out in disgust.

Sailor Mars glanced around and finally spotted Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars spoke disdainfully,"Well, if it isn't Sailor Moon. What are you doing here?"

Sailor Moon brushed all her tears away before standing defiantly to face her ex-friend. "Saving the world before you guys showed up! And to even say that you would make a better leader! If you were a leader, you would've been here on time! Look around you and see all the damage done!" Sailor Moon never felt so angry in her entire life. She was entirely livid!

Sailor Mars cowered back, realizing that she was too late and it was _part _of her fault. "You know how it is. I have to take care of my grandpa!"

"Ha, your lame excuses! You don't even deserve to be a leader nor a Sailor Scout!" Sailor Moon spat angrily. "Get out of my sight." Her voice was solid, strict, and authoritative, which managed to frighten the other Sailor Scout.

Sailor Mars hung her head, ashamed. _Was this how Serena felt all the time? _She stepped away in defeat and decided to leave with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. She didn't want to feel anymore embarrassed than she already was.

However, Sailor Mercury stayed behind. "Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury piped up softly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not saying anything when I should have. I believe you are a good leader and fit perfectly in our team. I just hope you can forgive me."

Sailor Moon almost cried once more, but instead threw her arms around her friend, Sailor Mercury. She had dearly missed her friend. "I forgive you." Sailor Moon said with a wobbly smile. She understood that Amy was always the one trying to stand up for her, but Amy was too shy to argue within the group. The girls hugged each other tightly, laughing at their rekindled friendship.

Their joy was extinguished when Sailor Moon once more recalled her beloved Tuxedo Mask. "Oh Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask is dead." Both of them flew back to the side of the the mystery man, water in their eyes.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses what has become of our beloved Tuxedo Mask? :P Thanks for reading! And please leave a review. :D Next update will probably be in a week or two? Not sure yet. But I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
